


Never Happier

by badly_knitted



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e25 This Side of Paradise, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock experiences happiness under the influence of alien spores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge: #2: Under The Influence at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Spoilers:** This Side Of Paradise

Spock has never been happier. That simple fact should be alarming, yet it causes him no disquiet. He is happy, here in this paradise, with Leila, the woman he loves, by his side. There’s no cause for concern, nothing he needs to do except live in the moment, enjoying everything in ways he’s never been able to before.

This is right, even perfect.

The Captain’s voice coming through his communicator is an unwelcome interruption, and their conversation soon becomes tedious. The small device falls from his hand as he kisses Leila. Spock has better things to do with his time.

The End


End file.
